When the Canary Sings
by Aino Sakuma
Summary: After Kagome's journey is over, she returns home and becomes a waitress with her friends. Perfect right? Wrong! When two new guys come into her life... Well, she has MORE boy trouble!


Aino: (Smiles Evilly) Another fanfic by Aino Sakuma... I just hope this one will be suceesful unlike my other one... Eh heh (Sweat drop) I guess I shouldn't even tried doin' something like that. Anyways 15 reviews and I'll update!

Pairings: Starts out **Kabuto/Kagome/Tatsuha** then becomes **Kagome/Tatsuha Sango/Kabuto**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Inuyasha!**

**Chapter 1: The Waitress, the Weirdo, and Carrot Top**

* * *

_Kagome's POV_ **-Kagome's Part-**

In 30 seconds it will be my favorite time of day... My lunch break! Happy Dance, La la la la la! I smiled and slowly began to walk toward the staff room door, savoring the moment. I full fledged grin spread on my face as I walked out of the door. "Kagome-chan" Yuka, who was at the cash register said "will you please wait Table # 4" she asked sweetly. My eye twitched but decided not to say no... Yuka had her ways in forcing you into doing things.

"Okay" I replied as I walked to table 4. There were only 2 guys there. One of them had short orange hair. It was strange because he didn't appear to be American... Did Americans even have orange hair? His eyes were blood red but some what appealing. (Think Kyo from Fruits Basket) He was wearing a short sleeved black shirt and baggy black jeans. He had an annoyed look on his face. The other one had short black hair, which was normal. But his eyes were so dark they looked black. He was also wearing a black shirt but unlike the carrot top, his shirt was loose and kinda big on him. His pants were normal blue jeans. (Kinda like Tatsuha from Gravitation... What? He's so cute!) They kinda look alike... Maybe they're related... They're both cute...

I blushed and shook the thought away,' stupid teenage hormones...' I tried to speak and get their attention but for some reason I began stuttering," oh... um- konnichiwa!" They looked my way. The carrot top didn't seem to happy to see me... What did I do? The one with black hair had a blank look on. But I didn't miss his wandering eyes. Ahhhh pervert!

"I'm Kagome and I will be your waitress today" I said, finding my voice.

The carrot top replied then looked away rudely with a bored expression on his face," gimme an order of chili fries."

The black haired one smiled at me, the smile looked like a happy one but on him in looked like one of a molester," konnichiwa Kagome-chan, I'm Momochi Tatsuha. And I'll an oreo milkshake..." he took my hand and shook it. I smiled back and squeezed his hand lightly.

"Would that be all" I asked as I took my hand away.

The one called 'Tatsuha' nodded slightly and I them gave a slight bow. I walked out of the door... I'm frreeeeeeeeeee! My lunch break! Hm, am I forgetting something?

---------

_Kabuto's POV _**-Kabuto's Part-**

That bastard Tatsuha and I were in a restuarant. Why? I dunno, some how we just ended up here. I didn't mind going out to restuarants... But it was taking too long for us to get waited on. "Oh... um- konnichiwa" a timid, feminine voice squeaked. We looked up to see a girl in a skimpy waitress uniform. Finally! She's blushing... I fought back to urge to yell 'stupid horny bitch'. I knew Tatsuha was _looking _at her.

"I'm Kagome and I will be your waitress today" she continued but this time she wasn't blushing or stuttering. That was a quick change... Weirdo...

"Gimme an order of chili fries" I said then looked away from her. I didn't like her... at all. I didn't even know if they had chili fries here, I just wanted a reason to look away.

"Konnichiwa Kagome-chan, I'm Momochi Tatsuha. And I'll have an oreo milk shake..." I heard that freaky pervert say.

"Would that be all?"

Thank god she's leaving... I heard the door open and close... Did she actually leave leave? Is she forgetting something?

--------

_Tatsuha's POV _**-Tatsuha's Part-**

Kabuto and I were waiting to be waited on. Kabuto was being as impatient as ever. I stared at him for a while, out of boredom. He probably didn't notice. There were no girls here... No girls... No girls... No girls... "Oh... um- konnichiwa" a voice squeaked out of no where. We turned toward the voice and it turned out to be a girl... A pretty girl...

A dark pink blush stained her tanned cheeks... She had unusual blue-gray eyes... Her hair a dark bluish-black waterfall flowing to her waist... She was about Kabuto's age but still had luscious curves... I licked my lips and looked more.

"I'm Kagome, and I will be your waitress today" she continued.

Kagome? That was a pretty name... Pretty name for a pretty girl...

"Gimme an order of chili fries" Kabuto said quickly and looked away from Kagome. Chili fries wasn't on the menu...

"Konnichiwa Kagome-chan, I'm Momochi Tatsuha. And I'll have an oreo milk shake..." I replied smiling as I shook her hand... It was soft...

"Would that be all" Kagome asked. I nodded and she bowed slightly. I could tell Kabuto didn't like her. Then I watched as she walked out of the door... She forget to write down our orders and tell someone. Silly girl!

* * *

Aino: Chapter 1 had ended! Review! Yes, Tatsuha is a freak... and Kabuto has an 'I'm better than you' attitude.


End file.
